


Into the Underworld

by lunediose



Category: EvilCharming - Fandom, EvilRegals - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunediose/pseuds/lunediose
Summary: Regina se adjudica la misión de ir a la estación por la llave que abrirá la Mansión del hechicero en esa versión de Storybrooke en el Inframundo y David, decide acompañarla.#EvilCharming
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Kudos: 16





	Into the Underworld

**La Serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Este es un OS que surgió a petición de: **_Miriam-OQiEC, MakotaTaeny9 y HeraHH_**

Tengo un par de notas para efecto de esta pequeña historia: Regina es la única hija que Cora tiene. La bruja del Oeste, que no tiene parentesco consanguíneo con nuestra reina, murió y nunca nadie la revivió. Por consiguiente, Emma trajo a la verdadera Marian del pasado y es con ella con quien Robin se fue a vivir a NY para siempre. Y, por otro lado, baby Neal no existe.

Advertencias: Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que podría no ser de su agrado es mejor que no lea.

Como se mencionó al principio, es un OS, espero lo disfruten como tal en estos días de cuarentena.

Gracias a **MakotaTaeny9** por la portada.

* * *

\- Sigo sin entender por qué decidiste acompañarme - renegó Regina mientras caminaba apresurada por las calles de la versión bizarra de Storybrooke en la que estaban

\- Para evitar que mueras - explicó el príncipe que avanzaba con cautela tras ella. Cuidando que nadie estuviera acechando.

De pronto, paró en seco y hasta tuvo que arquearse un poco hacia adentro porque la reina se había detenido de imprevisto y vuelto hacia él.

Y estuvo a nada de chocar con ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los chocolate, enigmáticos y ligeramente molestos de Regina.

La tenía muy, muy cerca. Tanto, que podía sentir la respiración de la reina en el rostro y podía ver cada una de las finas y bellas facciones haciéndole confirmar algo que ya sabía muy bien.

Regina era una mujer bella, verdaderamente bellísima y no había nadie que se le pudiera comprar en ningún aspecto.

Soltó el aire que retenía lentamente, reprochándose una vez más el no haberse quedado aquella noche de la lasaña en la Mansión.

Por su parte, la reina se sintió un poquito nerviosa al verlo tan cerca de ella tan de repente y por un segundo, se perdió en esos hipnóticos ojos azules que le estaban mirando fijamente y de forma extraña.

Bajó tantito la mirada por instinto y se encontró con los labios del príncipe. Estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella y si se alzaba en puntitas, podía besarle fácilmente…

Dios, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- ¿Evitar que muera? - sonrió sarcástica y un tanto burlesca recuperado la compostura. Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás para alejarse un poquito de él - Tengo magia y me puedo defender sola - habló con autosuficiencia, tratando de hacerle ver que no le necesitaba para nada

\- Por favor - se rio el príncipe llevando las manos hasta sus caderas y poniendo su peso en una de sus piernas - Estoy seguro que matarte es el asunto pendiente de más de la mitad de las almas de este lugar - le miró triunfante al ver un destello de preocupación en los ojos de la reina.

Algo que duró apenas un par de segundos y se preparó para que Regina replicara, porque era casi imposible dejar callada a esa bella mujer

\- ¿Y tú me vas a defender con tu pistola, encantador? - preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza y estrechando los ojos dejándole muy en claro que lo creía incapaz de algo así.

David se sorprendió un poquito por el comentario porque había sido dicho de forma ligeramente sugerente e insinuante.

No, ¿qué idioteces estaba pensando? Regina no le estaba coqueteando, sólo estaba tratando de provocarlo y nada más.

La muy altanera…

\- Eso parece - alzó los hombros cambiando su peso de pierna, no dejándole ganar tan fácilmente ese pequeño juego de poder que se estaba suscitando entre ellos - No tenía opción, ¿o sí? - preguntó fingiendo falta de sincero interés cuando era todo lo contrario.

En cuanto Regina se adjudicó la misión de ir en búsqueda de la llave para abrir la Mansión del hechicero en ese lúgubre Storybrooke, David se decidió a ir con ella. Una parte de él se negaba a dejarla ir sola porque sabía bien que la reina corría peligro, aunque ella tratara de aparentar que todo estaba y estaría bien.

El príncipe sabía que no era así. Que muchas de las almas que rondaban el lugar estarían a la espera de una oportunidad para terminar su asunto pendiente y trascender.

Un asunto que tenía nombre y apellido: Regina Mills…

\- Te haré todo más fácil, pastor - dijo la reina al tiempo que invocaba su magia y desaparecía en esa enigmática nubecita morada que la caracterizaba

\- ¡Me lleva! - exclamó David con histeria al verla desaparecer e inmediatamente se echó a correr con dirección a la comisaría a donde sabía bien se estaba trasladando.

La escena le parecía familiar. Hacía poco más de un año que, junto a su ahora ex esposa, corría por Storybrooke en búsqueda de Regina para salvarla de los estúpidos de Greg y Tamara que la estuvieron torturado hasta casi matarla.

Y no podía permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir.

* * *

Regina apreció en la comisaría y se espantó verdaderamente al ver las celdas del lugar.

Eran casi idénticas a la prisión en la que encerraron a Rumpelstiltskin en el bosque encantado y lo que era peor, estaban abiertas.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral al imaginarse ahí dentro y sin magia. Le llenaba de horror el volver a estar sin ella, mucho más en un lugar como ese.

David tenía razón, muchos de los habitantes de ese tétrico Storybrooke estarían buscando la forma de matarla y no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse.

Tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a encontrar la maldita llave para poderse largar cuanto antes de ese horrible lugar.

Se inclinó para buscar en el cajón más bajo del escritorio que registraba y entonces, escuchó un silbido sugerente que la hizo voltear hacia atrás

\- Preciosa vista, Majestad - dijo el sheriff, metiendo los pulgares de las manos en las trabillas del frente de su pantalón

\- Muy gracioso, encantador - rodó los ojos dramáticamente y regresó su vista al frente. No se iba a quitar de esa posición sólo porque él había llegado y ahora se estaba cobrando el comentario de la pistola que le hizo - En vez de perder el tiempo cambiándote innecesariamente de ropa en medio de éste caos, debiste venir inmediatamente a ayudarme - le recriminó.

Una mano abrió el cajón al otro lado del escritorio y sacó unas llaves mostrándoselas

\- ¿Éstas? - preguntó alzando ambas cejas

\- Eres insufrible - se alzó y alargó la mano derecha para tomarlas, pero el príncipe las alejó de ella.

Regina frunció el ceño con evidente molestia

\- No estoy para juegos, David. Dámelas - exigió poniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba para que las colocara ahí

\- Te las daré - asintió con una extraña expresión de estar de acuerdo con ella que desde luego la reina no le creyó - Si accedes a follar conmigo, Majestad - sonrió con astucia.

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa al tiempo que lo entendía todo

\- James - murmuró el nombre del hombre frente a ella

\- ¡Regina! - David llegó jadeando y, al igual que ella, abrió los ojos grandes con sorpresa al ver a su hermano gemelo ahí, frente a la reina.

El sheriff de ese lugar volteó a verle y de inmediato su expresión cambió a una de odio

\- Vaya, vaya. Aquí está. El pastor - le habló burlesco

\- James - dijo David tratando de suavizar la situación. Su gemelo no se veía muy feliz de verle y él estaba realmente impresionado de verlo porque era una copia exacta de sí mismo.

Jamás le había visto y pensó que nunca lo haría, pero estaban ahí, uno frente al otro en el mismo inframundo

\- Es príncipe James para ti - aclaró con enojo al tiempo que le apuntaba con un dedo y daba un par de pasos hacia él.

Regina se alarmó porque el sheriff de ese Storybrooke tenía fama en el bosque encantado de ser un tanto impulsivo y se veía muy enojado con su gemelo

\- Cruella nos dijo que estás molesto porque nuestros padres te entregaron a George - David trató de entablar una conversación con el otro. Quería dialogar para solucionar todo con él

\- ¿Te dijo que era por eso? - negó un poco con la cabeza con incredulidad - Te robaste mi gloria - reprochó - Era yo quien había sido elegido para ser príncipe y aún así, tú te quedaste con todo - le habló con rencor.

David era su asunto pendiente y si podía matarlo, cumpliría con su misión y dejaría de estar atrapado en Underbrooke

\- Lo podemos solucionar - dijo David preparándose para lo inevitable.

No quería pelear a muerte con su hermano y temía por lo que pudiera pasarle a su gemelo si él llegaba a ser el vencedor, sin mencionar que si perdía, entonces él moriría y con seguridad se quedaría ahí en el inframundo.

Se preguntó brevemente cuál sería su asunto pendiente y entonces se descubrió a sí mismo mirando a Regina mientras se hacía esa pregunta y ella, le estaba mirando de vuelta

\- Claro que lo vamos a solucionar - acordó el gemelo mayor - Pero antes de encargarme de ti, tengo algo mucho más importante por hacer - se giró hacia la reina - ¿Ya decidiste, Majestad? - le preguntó.

Regina siempre había sido su imposible. La conoció cuando se casó con el viejo decrepito y éste la estuvo luciendo por todos los reinos cual trofeo. Era muy, muy bella. Mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que James había conocido en la vida, y vaya que la lista era larga, y la quería en su cama aunque fuera una vez.

Desde luego que la joven reina era inalcanzable en ese entonces, y cuando ella tomó las riendas de su vida y se volvió malvada, Regina se dio el lujo de rechazarlo cuando por fin James se atrevió a ofrecerle sus… encantos

\- ¿Decidir qué? - preguntó David caminando a paso decidido hasta la reina que parecía estar pensando y eso no podía ser nada bueno - ¿Regina? - preguntó, mirando de ella a su gemelo con desconfianza

\- La estoy invitando a follar conmigo - dijo James con una cínica sonrisa de medio lado. Fue gracioso ver a su gemelo abrir los ojos como platos

\- Tiene la llave y nos la dará si accedo a tener sexo con él - explicó a David mientras James no quitaba la sonrisa.

El príncipe tomó a Regina de un brazo y la hizo girar hacia él con firmeza, pero procurando no lastimarla

\- No vas a aceptar - le dijo mirando a su gemelo que jugaba con las llaves - Lo podemos hacer de otra manera - la miró y ella, Dios… asintió, pero sonrió casi, casi con dulzura logrando descolocarlo un poco porque fue hermoso verla sonreír así.

Y entonces, sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

Regina se volvió hacia el sheriff de Underbrooke de nuevo

\- Acepto - vio a James sonreír triunfante y acercarse a ella extendiendo las manos, listo para tomarla de la cintura. Le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo - Pero sólo si ambos aceptan estar conmigo al mismo tiempo - aclaró.

Sí, les estaba ofreciendo casi exigiendo un trío y es que, por un lado, pensaba que era una buena manera en que los gemelos solucionaran sus problemas y por otro, sí, quería sexo.

Lo cierto es que lo quería con David, pero James era idéntico a David y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con los dos a la vez.

Le parecía excitante y prometedor el estar con ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

James siempre le pareció guapísimo, pero siempre fue muy arrogante y nunca logró llamar realmente su atención porque alardeaba mucho de sus dotes en la cama, pero ahora, no veía nada de malo en probar.

Y David, David tenía otras cualidades que últimamente habían acaparado su atención. El príncipe era, además de guapísimo, atento y comprensivo, pero había veces en que solía tener ciertos juegos de poder con ella y eso siempre le había parecido excitante a Regina. Sin mencionar, que de pronto ambos se hacían comentarios sugerentes y se lanzaban ciertas miradas insinuantes que al parecer, ninguno de los dos lo había tomado como algo serio y ahora, era la oportunidad.

Así que sí, Regina tenía interés en saber cómo eran los dos en la intimidad.

El gemelo mayor frunció el ceño y miró a David con enojo, mientras el príncipe miraba con incredulidad a Regina.

¿Acaso estaba proponiendo que hicieran un… trío?

\- No pierdas tu tiempo, Regina. Él no es como nosotros - se acercó a ella con toda la intención de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla para que ya no pensara en nada más.

Él tendría lo que quería. A Regina, la hermosa reina del Reino Blanco en su cama y después, podría terminar su asunto pendiente con el pastor

\- Hey - David le hizo detenerse al llamarle la atención - Deja que ella decida - demandó enojado y sí, sí, quizá un poquito celoso.

Lo que Regina pedía no era sencillo, pero no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que su gemelo se fuera a acostar con ella cuando se suponía que debía ser con él, ¿no?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, pensando en lo que no debía.

La reina no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar al príncipe, tal parecía que había logrado provocarlo

\- Quédate al margen, pastor - James le miró con frialdad - Yo no voy a dejar pasar mi única oportunidad de estar con ella como lo hiciste tú - le sonrió retador, de medio lado y con clara burla porque David debía ser el hombre más idiota del mundo para desaprovechar el estar con Regina dos veces.

Pero igual, no le sorprendía. Algo como eso no iba con ese perfil de bueno, recto y bondadoso que caracterizaba a su gemelo.

Una mano firme rodeó a la reina por la cintura haciéndola dar un saltito por la sorpresa, mientras era jalada hacia atrás hasta chocar con el amplio pecho del príncipe encantador

\- Esta vez no será así - sentenció dispuesto a participar en esa intrigante y excitante propuesta que había hecho Regina.

De verdad no quería dejar pasar esa nueva oportunidad que gracias a todos los cielos se le estaba presentando y tampoco la dejaría ir sola con su hermano gemelo que bien podía deshacerse de ella si se le antojaba.

James se acercó algo amenazante a ellos y quedó a nada de Regina, pero lo que hacía era retar a su hermano con la mirada.

No podía creer que el inútil de David, que había elegido a una princesa sosa, sin gracia e insípida como esposa, estuviera ahora muy interesado en alguien como la reina. El único mérito que le daba al pastor, era que ya no estaba con Snow.

Y antes de que alguno de los dos se arrepintiera o dijera algo más, se vieron envueltos en una nube morada de magia.

* * *

Aparecieron en una amplia habitación de lo que se suponía era la Mansión Mills en Underbrooke.

Era en realidad la habitación de Regina en esa versión y no se veía muy diferente, quizá un poco menos acogedora, pero lo que realmente importaba ahí era la cama.

En cuanto la nube se disipó, la reina se giró entre los brazos de David, le tomó del rostro y le jaló hacia abajo mientras se alzaba de puntitas para besarlo con arrebato y pasión.

El príncipe encantador respondió de inmediato al fogoso beso y es que si ella supiera todas las veces que soñó con ese momento seguramente se estaría burlando de él o no le estaría besando tan apasionadamente.

James se molestó por la escena frente a él. Claro que sí, porque lo de follar había sido su idea y esos dos estaban aprovechando para sacar a flote lo que parecía ser tensión sexual no resuelta.

Cómo fuera, no era su problema. Él quería sexo con Regina y ya. Lo demás le importaba poco.

Sin embargo, se contuvo lo suficiente para primero esconder la llave. No se iba a arriesgar a que lo engañaran y se fueran triunfantes de ahí dejándole desnudo y excitado.

Así que, les dejó mientras él se encargaba de la llave.

Los besos habían subido de intensidad y las manos del príncipe despojaban a la reina del abrigo que llevaba para luego concentrarse en el precioso trasero de infarto que le hacía babear siempre que miraba.

Ambos gimieron dentro del beso cuando apretó las nalgas en sus manos. Él lo hizo porque al fin estaba teniendo la dicha de tocarle el trasero y ella por la estimulación.

Y mientras David se entretenía con su trasero, la reina se deshacía de la chaqueta que él llevaba y le abrían el pantalón.

El príncipe tenía muchas ganas de Regina. No tenía forma de explicarlo, pero ahora que tuvo la dicha de besarla no podía ni quería parar. Ansiaba como nada verla desnuda y se moría por tenerla.

Regina dejó de besarle y le miró cuando su mano hizo contacto con el endurecido miembro que podía sentir era de muy buen tamaño.

David prefirió quitarle la fina chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba y después, tomó la blusa gris y la subió haciendo que ella alzara los brazos para permitirle sacarla.

Justo cuando la tela pasó por su rostro, una varonil mano y un agarre distinto al de David se dejó sentir en su mandíbula. Le hizo girar el rostro y se encontró con los hambrientos labios de James.

Respondió al excitante beso y de inmediato pudo constatar que los gemelos besaban diferente. James fue invasivo, le metió la lengua hasta la garganta y seguía manteniendo el brusco agarre en su mandíbula.

Se giró y le abrazó por el cuello para seguirle besando. Las toscas manos le acariciaban todo lo que había a su alcance. Pero después, unos candentes y húmedos besos se dejaron sentir en su espalda. James dejó sus labios y atacó su cuello mientras David besaba ahora su trasero aún cubierto por el pantalón.

Frunció el ceño en descontento por ello porque quería sentir los labios del príncipe en su piel, pero luego, unas manos desabrochaban ahora su pantalón haciéndole olvidar ese pensamiento.

James decidió cambiarlo todo y comenzó a llevarla hasta la cama. Ambos cayeron y de inmediato el gemelo mayor tomó posición sobre ella.

Regina se percató que el sheriff de ese lugar aún llevaba los pantalones puestos

\- Disfruta el privilegio de estar en mi cama - le dijo de forma prometedora y ella rio un poco

\- El problema es que ésta, es mi cama - se alzó empujándolo para cambiar de posición, pero James se resistió obligándola a permanecer así. La reina le miró molesta - Quítate - exigió con advertencia

\- Hey - David intervino de nuevo y tomó a su hermano de un brazo

\- ¡No me toques! - quitó su brazo y le miró de reojo, enojado

\- Está bien - accedió el príncipe alzando ambos brazos - Ven un momento - pidió.

Al ver la molestia en el bello rostro de Regina, James decidió atender el llamado de su tonto gemelo.

Caminaron hasta uno de los extremos de la habitación y mientras lo hacían, James reparó en que no era buena idea dejar a David fuera de la acción porque el intento de príncipe podría aprovechar para buscar la llave

\- Sé que ninguno de los dos está muy feliz con la idea de compartir la primera vez con Regina - comenzó a decir David y es que eso era obvio.

Increíblemente había una rivalidad silenciosa entre ambos por ella.

James le miró fijamente por primera vez y David tragó pesado

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que la he deseado desde que la conocí - confesó.

Pero claro que el príncipe encantador tenía la idea porque él también llevaba mucho deseándola

\- Por eso mismo. No puedes tratarla como cualquier otra o nos dejará aquí solos - explicó porque ya conocía a la reina muy bien y sabía que era capaz de eso, y hasta más

\- Quiere la llave así que tiene que cooperar - dijo James dando a entender que Regina no tenía opción más que tener sexo con él, bueno, con ellos.

¿En qué momento fue ella la que dominó la situación?

\- Créeme, la conseguirá. De una u otra forma, pero tendrá esa llave en su poder - David resopló un poco por lo terco que estaba siendo su gemelo al subestimar a Regina

\- ¿Qué sugieres, pastor? - preguntó secamente, se cruzó de brazos y se relamió los labios mirando al otro

\- Que entre los dos le demos la mejor experiencia - propuso con algo de ansiedad

\- ¿Cuánto más van a estar platicando? - preguntó Regina.

Ambos voltearon a verla al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con algo que no esperaban.

La reina estaba completamente desnuda ya, recostada en el centro de la cama, preciosas piernas abiertas y una mano tocando su propia y húmeda intimidad.

Cómo invitándoles a que se fuera sobre ella…

El primero que perdió el control fue David. Avanzó apresurado sintiendo sus pantalones a punto de reventar. La tomó de un pie y la jaló hacia la orilla haciéndola reír un poco.

James le siguió de inmediato y justo cuando también estuvo ahí viendo a su gemelo jalar a la reina, ambos quedar desnudo como ella gracias a la magia.

Ay, no… fue lo único que resonó en la cabeza de Regina al ver el increíble tamaño de ambos gemelos. El miembro de los dos estaba completamente erecto.

En su vida había estado con un hombre tan bien dotado y le hacía sentir un poquito mareada pensar que estaría con dos a la vez. Que los tendría dentro al mismo tiempo.

Al menos ahora podía constatar que James y David eran exactamente idénticos, al menos en lo físico.

Los gemelos no perdieron tiempo y casi como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, David tomó de los muslos a Regina para mantener las piernas abiertas y se inclinó para repartir besos en el plano vientre, mientras, James volvió a tomarla de la mandíbula, procurando ser menos brusco esta vez, y la hizo ladear la cabeza para que estuviera frente a su miembro.

Regina gimió cuando el príncipe encantador comenzó devorarla, lamiendo, chupando y penetrando su intimidad. De verdad pensó que David sería más pasivo y sutil, pero ese movimiento le indicaba que estaba equivocada

\- Dios… - jadeó bajito sintiendo el miembro de James en su mejilla derecha y una mano en su cuello.

Miró brevemente al gemelo mayor y sin apartar la vista de los azules ojos iguales a los del hombre que ahora chupaba su clítoris, abrió la boca para que pusiera la pulsante erección dentro.

El primer impulso de James fue empujar y enterrarse en la divina boca de la reina, pero sabía bien que David tenía razón. Regina no era cualquier mujer, era una reina con toda la extensión de palabra y ¿a quién carajos quería engañar? aún después de tantos años lo tenía a sus pies.

Tomó su propio miembro y colocó la húmeda punta en la boca de la hermosa mujer que sin perder el tiempo lo introdujo un poco mientras lo aferraba con una delicada mano por lo que James quitó la suya.

Regina acariciaba con su lengua la cabeza del miembro del gemelo mayor y le estimulaba con la mano. Apretó un poquito los ojos cuando él se dispuso a jugar con sus pezones y David la penetraba con un dedo que le pareció bastante grande.

Sacó el miembro y besó la punta para luego lamerle a lo largo al tiempo que el príncipe metía y sacaba el dedo. Fue entonces cuando lanzó un alto gemido porque David metió otro sin previo aviso.

El príncipe sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir. Regina sabía exquisita y le estaba encantando escucharla gemir y jadear, sin mencionar que era erótico verla chupar el miembro de su hermano y encima de todo, podía sentir lo increíblemente estrecha que era en sus dedos, comprendiendo ahora por qué la reina les había mirado de esa forma cuando les vio desnudos.

Sin duda, el estar ambos dentro de ella sería algo excesivamente ajustado. Procuró hacer movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos para ayudarla a acostumbrarse y siguió atacando el hinchado clítoris

\- Cambiemos - dijo James y David asintió.

Regina se dio la vuelta y colocó en cuatro al ver al príncipe subirse a la cama e hincarse frente a ella, mientras James le abría las nalgas y enterraba la lengua en su intimidad haciéndola jadear con fuerza

\- No tienes idea lo exquisita que sabes, Majestad - dijo David al tiempo que se inclinaba y la tomaba del bello rostro para besarla y obligarla a probarse de su propia boca - Eres deliciosa - volvió a besarla con arrebato.

James le metió dos dedos de un empujón haciéndola gemir muy alto

\- Buen trabajo, pastor - le sonrió socarrón al sentir las ardientes paredes de la reina que se ajustaron a su alrededor con fuerza, haciéndole ver lo estrecha que era.

Había estado con un sin fin de mujeres y sabía bien que tenían que trabajar a Regina antes de enterrarle los miembros de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Iba a ser la mejor experiencia de toda su vida… y muerte. Bueno, de toda su existencia

\- Eres muy bueno besando, encantador - Regina le sonrió coqueta mientras le besaba de nuevo, pero se separó al instante porque James comenzó a pasarle la lengua por la entrada posterior - Oh, Dios - gimió la reina desde el fondo de su garganta y sus mejillas se encendieron adorablemente con el príncipe encantador como testigo

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó David con saña, porque quería que Regina le hablara de la experiencia que estaban teniendo. No sabía por qué, pero le parecía excitante.

Le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja mientras ella aferraba con ambas manos las colchas bajo ellos.

Se mordió la lengua para no responder. Y es que ¿cómo le iba a decir a David que estaba amando la lengua de James en su trasero mientras la penetraba con dos enormes dedos por su intimidad?

\- Llegó la hora de la verdad, Majestad. Prepárate - dijo el gemelo mayor mientras se subía tras ella haciendo que los otros dos se movieran un poquito hacia el frente

\- Ven aquí - David la urgió a que se abrazara a su cuello y le besó la cabeza varias veces mientras miraba con advertencia a su hermano.

Si llegaba a lastimarla no iba a responder y esperaba que James lo supiera bien.

El otro gemelo negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía con su hermano menor.

Posicionó la punta de su miembro contra la estrecha y caliente entrada de la reina, la tomó por las caderas y comenzó a empujar

\- Joder - gimió el gemelo mayor con dientes apretados mientras sentía el hermoso cuerpo de Regina tensarse.

Se detuvo y aguardó un momento que David empleó muy bien besando con ternura a la reina. Aprovechó la distracción para retomar la penetración y esta vez no se detuvo hasta que estuvo enterrado hasta el fondo

\- Está muy estrecha - siseó el sheriff de Underbrooke sintiéndose que iba a venirse si se movía. Y no quería hacer eso. Iba a ser algo muy indigno de su parte

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó David a Regina que se había vuelto a abrazar a él y respiraba agitada. Para su alivio, ella asintió.

La reina se separó del príncipe y le besó de nuevo, pero después, comenzó a bajar, acariciándole el pecho, torso hasta encontrarse con el miembro que era idéntico al otro

\- Ah - gimió bajito cuando James empezó a moverse y agradeció que lo estuviera haciendo con calma porque aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener semejante tamaño dentro.

Abrió la boca y tomó la cabeza del miembro del príncipe quien gimió roncamente cuando le acarició con la lengua y succionó poquito para luego bajar tomándole al menos hasta la mitad

\- ¡Carajo! - gimió David al sentirse dentro de la húmeda y preciosa boca de Regina quien se estaba moviendo al ritmo que James imponía.

El gemelo mayor empezó a empujarse con fuerza cuando entraba causando que la reina tomará más del miembro de su gemelo con la boca.

Agradecía que ninguno de los dos la estuviera obligando a tomar todo el miembro de David, pero sabía lo que James hacía y prefirió dejar que sucediera.

Soltó el cuerpo y relajó su garganta preparándose para recibir al príncipe quien le estaba acariciando ahora el cabello en un gesto que a Regina le parecía íntimo.

David gruñó roncamente y se empujó un poquito cuando la reina le tomó por completo, enterrándole el miembro hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Salió apresurado por temor a venirse y es que había sido demasiado erótico estar dentro de ella así.

Se relamió los labios y tragó la saliva mezclada con líquido preseminal de David y volvió a tomarlo, llevándolo casi hasta el fondo de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando James la tomó de los hombros y David la sostuvo del rostro y ambos comenzaron a follársela así.

Regina apretó los ojos y comenzó a sentirse muy cerca. Escuchaba a ambos hombres gemir y jadear mientras la penetraban con rapidez.

Se sintió a punto de venirse, pero fue el momento en que James penetró su entrada posterior con un dedo alentando el ritmo que imponía.

Gimió muy alto y David gruñó de placer, pero se sacó el miembro de la boca para poder jadear

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no lo haces por aquí? - preguntó el gemelo mayor sintiendo como si la circulación de su dedo estuviera por cortarse

\- Mucho - respondió Regina con algo de esfuerzo.

En realidad, era muchísimo tiempo y no es como que lo hubiera hecho muchas veces por ahí. Tenía su experiencia, sí, pero tampoco es que fuera experta

\- Tu turno, pastor - dijo James saliendo de la reina para luego bajarse de la cama mientras ella se giraba una vez más.

Se irguió en sus rodillas y comenzó a besar al gemelo mayor que la envolvió entre fuertes brazos.

David empezó a besarle el hombro derecho mientras le metía una mano entre las piernas alcanzando su intimidad. Le acarició haciéndola gemir y besar con más intensidad a James que se separó de su boca para írsele sobre los senos.

Regina echó su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las atenciones y llevó las manos al cabello rubio del sheriff de Underbrooke

\- Ohhhh - gimió agudamente porque David le abrió las nalgas y ahora besaba su entrada posterior, y James era quien le estaba acariciando la intimidad sin dejar de chuparle los senos - Más… - gimió bajito cuando el príncipe encantador le penetró con la lengua y ya no lo pudo soportar más.

Empezó a temblar y a gemir casi gritar mientras se venía entre los apuestos hombres.

James sonrió encantado y la tomó de nuevo de la mandíbula besándola con arrebato. Ella respondió, llevando ambas manos al brazo del gemelo mayor y se aferró de ahí mientras el cuerpo le temblaba por el orgasmo y David…, el pastor le soltó un par de nalgadas que resonaron por toda la habitación y Regina lloriqueó por el placer que le causaban

\- ¿Te gustan las nalgadas, Regina? - preguntó el príncipe encantador a su oído haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

Oh, maldito pastor pervertido...

\- ¿Quién lo diría? - preguntó James siguiéndole el juego a su gemelo, fascinado de ver que David no era tan distinto a él después de todo

\- Silencio y fóllenme los dos - demandó la reina con la voz afectada por el reciente orgasmo y la estimulación que seguía recibiendo

\- Cómo ordenes, Majestad - sentenció el príncipe y tomándola de las caderas, la jaló y giró con facilidad dejándola de espaldas sobre la cama, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Pero antes de que Regina pudiera protestar, James la estaba tomando de la nuca y haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con el mojado miembro muy de frente.

David le abrió las piernas y se inclinó para prenderse de un lindo y erecto pezón. Lo succionó y mordisqueó a su antojo al tiempo que, con una mano, mojaba sus dedos en el sexo caliente e hinchado y los llevaba hasta el orificio anal de la reina.

Entretanto, Regina lamía y estimulaba el miembro que tenía en la cara.

David acarició un poco y después comenzó a meter un dedo. La penetró por un par de minutos cambiando de pezón y luego se irguió para meter un segundo dedo al tiempo que le acariciaba el clítoris con la otra mano para distraerla de la posible incomodidad y dolor, y era ahora James quien le estimulaba ambos pezones.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos en los que el príncipe se esmeró en su labor de ensanchar la apretada entrada posterior de Regina quien seguía soltando preciosos gemidos y jadeos.

Los gemelos se miraron por un segundo y David asintió en clara señal de que la reina estaba lista.

Sacó sus dedos y entonces aferró a Regina de la cintura con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, guiaba su miembro hasta la húmeda intimidad que penetró de una firme y certera estocada haciendo que ambos gimieran muy, muy alto.

Regina lo hizo de placer mezclado con dolor y David igual, porque con un demonio estaba apretadísima. Sintió las delicadas manos aferrarle de los brazos y alzó la vista para encontrarse con que su hermano metía el miembro en la dulce boca de Regina.

Y así comenzaron a follarla a un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado. James empujaba toda su erección dentro de la garganta de la reina y David hacía lo mismo por el sexo de la misma.

Una y otra vez sin descanso. Aunque bueno, de pronto James le daba la oportunidad de respirar un poco, pero casi de inmediato volvía a penetrarla por la boca en esa erótica posición

\- Oh, carajo. Está por venirse - anunció el príncipe moviendo su cadera con rapidez y escuchando los gemidos atragantados de la reina - Vente, Majestad - pidió llevando los dedos de una mano hasta el pequeño botón de placer.

Le acarició sólo un par de veces y eso fue suficiente para hacerla venir. La vieron arquearse en esa posición en la que la tenían y James se salió de inmediato porque la garganta de la reina se estrechó con el grito que lanzó y pensó que se vendría si se quedaba ahí

\- Joder - masculló el gemelo mayor tratando de contener la oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo.

Y David, él siguió ayudando a la reina a disfrutar y después bajar de ese potente orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Regina no paraba de tener pequeños espasmos placenteros que le recorrían el cuerpo entero mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración porque los gemelos la habían dejado sin aire.

Cuando menos lo pensó, la estaban moviendo entre los dos y entonces estaba sobre David, de espaldas a él. El príncipe la aferró de las nalgas y la alzó con increíble facilidad para luego mover sus propias caderas buscando con la punta de su miembro el apretado anillo de músculos y cuando lo encontró, la soltó con una mano para rodearla por la estrecha cintura mientras se empujaba contra ella

\- Ah, ahhhhh - gimió Regina con dientes y ojos apretados al sentir esa enorme erección introduciéndose por su trasero.

Era un poco doloroso e invasivo, pero también muy, muy placentero

\- Diooooos - gimió David con ojos apretados al igual que ella.

Y es que si la intimidad de Regina estaba muy apretada, la entrada posterior era indescriptiblemente estrecha y estrangulaba literalmente su miembro.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro por completo, la reina se tomó sólo un momento, pero después comenzó a moverse sensualmente sobre él iniciando el acto de penetración por su cuenta y era simplemente delicioso tener ese enorme miembro entrando y saliendo de ella por esa parte de su anatomía.

James estaba de pie sobre la cama y se acercó hasta ella inclinándose para besarla mientras Regina tenía sexo anal con su gemelo.

Si le preguntaban, podía afirmar que era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto y es que Regina era toda una tentación, y era excitante verla tener sexo con otro hombre.

La dejó y al instante la reina comenzó a soltar preciosos y sensuales gemidos que enardecían de deseo a los gemelos.

El sheriff de Underbrooke posicionó una rodilla entre medio de las piernas abiertas de David. Tomó las piernas de Regina y las alzó mientras el príncipe la hacía inclinarse un poco hacia él.

Y en esa posición, James colocó su miembro en la intimidad de la reina tomándole una pierna con la otra mano y comenzó a adentrarse en ella

\- Oh, Dios - gimió Regina echando su cabeza hacia atrás por la presión que crecía con cada centímetro que James la penetraba

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Majestad? - preguntó David que le besaba un hombro y le acariciaba el costado izquierdo. Estaba empeñado en que Regina le hablara durante esa experiencia

\- M-muy llena - la voz le tembló al hablar y estaba segura que se iba a venir al menor movimiento de cualquiera de los dos hombres que tenía muy dentro.

James colocó ambas manos por detrás de las rodillas de la reina y David la abrazó por la estrecha cintura usando sus dos brazos, y comenzaron a moverse al mismo tiempo, perfectamente sincronizados.

Regina sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando los dos enormes miembros empezaron a salir y a entrar de ella. La dejaban vacía al mismo tiempo y volvían a llenar estimulando todo de ella a la perfección.

Y no, no pudo aguantar nada…

Se comenzó a venir soltando lloriqueos y gritos de insano placer y si no cayó desfallecida era porque ambos la estaban sosteniendo.

Siguieron a pesar de que Regina se vino y se estrechó con mucha fuerza alrededor de los dos. Tal cual como acordaron, ambos estaban empeñados en darle el mayor placer posible a la reina por lo que se estaban conteniendo para no venirse.

Sin embargo, la historia era muy distinta para Regina que tenía ya lágrimas de placer agolpadas en los ojos y sentía que se vendría de nuevo.

Era demasiado sentirse penetrada así. Nunca antes había estado con dos hombres a la vez, pero no quería parar.

James salió de ella de manera abrupta provocándole un estremecimiento

\- Arriba, David - solicitó el gemelo mayor bajándose de la cama.

El príncipe se tensó un segundo porque era la primera vez que su hermano le llamaba por su nombre.

Salió con cuidado de Regina quien de inmediato le volvió a besar y estuvo a punto de subirse sobre él, esta vez de frente.

Un fuerte brazo se enredó en su cintura y se vio arrastrada hasta quedar de pie con James a su espalda.

El sheriff de Underbrooke la sostuvo dándose cuenta que las piernas de la reina no parecían estar muy firmes de momento

\- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? - le preguntó al oído mientras David se colocaba frente a ellos - Nunca vas a olvidar ésto, Majestad - prometió mientras, con ambas manos, la tomaba de los muslos y la alzaba.

El príncipe reaccionó rápido y le ayudó a sostenerla tomándola de las piernas.

Regina y David se miraron fijamente. Ambos jadeaban con mejillas encendidas y fue la reina quien se echó a sus brazos para besarle.

Los gemelos se posicionaron en ambas entradas de la reina y comenzaron a entrar

\- ¡Mmhg! - gimió Regina con la frente pegada a la del príncipe y es que esta vez, estaban entrando en ella al mismo tiempo.

Todos gimieron muy alto cuando la reina estuvo bien penetrada por los dos y James, no quiso perder el tiempo por lo que comenzó a moverse de inmediato.

La presión era demasiada y el gemelo mayor sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, que se vendría muy pronto, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de follarse a Regina por detrás.

La hermosa reina comenzó a gemirle al príncipe en el rostro y éste, estaba como hipnotizado por la bella imagen frente a él.

Regina era un pecado de mujer, pero el verla así y saber que estaba dentro de ella, le hacía sentir como si estuviera en el cielo, cuando en realidad estaban en el mismo infierno, sobretodo porque se estaba follando a la reina junto con su hermano muerto…

\- Muévete, David… - pidió Regina con una aguda y dulce voz que jamás le había escuchado - ¡Por favor! - gimió su petición y es que sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro. Fue compensada con un agarre más firme, que de inmediato la hizo sentir segura, y por el maravilloso miembro del príncipe moviéndose también.

Su intimidad y entrada posterior se sentían ardientes con el ir y venir de los duros mástiles de los apuestos gemelos de bellos ojos azules.

Regina colocó una mano en el hombro izquierdo de David y se empujó hacia atrás girando la cabeza y llevando la mano derecha hasta la nuca del otro gemelo para besarlo.

James la besó con todo el ardor que sentía en ese momento y entonces, un potente orgasmo azotó a la hermosa reina que se retorció entre ambos y se apretó con fuerza sobre los calientes y palpitantes miembros.

Los dos se detuvieron un momento pensando que se vendrían por la maravillosa estimulación, pero afortunadamente se pudieron contener.

Retomaron las penetraciones Regina se abrazó al cuello del príncipe enterrado su bello rostro ahí mientras aguantaba la tremenda follada que los gemelos le estaban dando

\- Ah, ah, ah - gemía y lloriqueaba, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca, hasta que sucedido - ¡AHHHH! - gritó desgarrándose la garganta por la potencia del orgasmo que la tuvo convulsionando entre los brazos de los gemelos

\- ¡Mmmhhgg! - gimió James mientras se venía muy dentro de la entrada posterior de la reina al no ser capaz de soportar la presión de nuevo. Fue demasiado para él y terminó llegando.

Salió de ella y vio que David la sostenía con cariño. La llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó y se inclinó para besarla con pasión al tiempo que retomaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

James podía ver y escuchar lo húmedos que estaban los dos y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto superado por su gemelo porque estaba aguantando más que él

\- Voy a venirme - anunció el príncipe sintiendo su miembro pulsar con intensidad y la intimidad de Regina apretándose a su alrededor.

La reina respondió envolviéndole con brazos y piernas a pesar de sentirse embotada, y es que sí, quería sentir a David viniéndose dentro de ella.

El príncipe encantador comenzó a derramarse mientras gritaba de placer y ella sólo lloriqueaba bajito debajo de él.

Cuando terminó, salió de la reina con cuidado y Regina, al sentirse vacía, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de recuperarse de esa alucinante follada que acababa de tener.

Sintió a David bajarse de la cama y soltó un largo suspiro mientras la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos comenzaba a salir de ella.

El príncipe caminó hasta su hermano que ya tenía los pantalones puestos de nuevo

\- Me sorprendiste - confesó el sheriff de Underbrooke - Todo este tiempo te he subestimado - se relamió los labios y le entregó las llaves como acordó con Regina

\- Gracias - las tomó y se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué pasará contigo y conmigo ahora? - preguntó nervioso, temiendo que su gemelo quisiera la pelea a muerte en ese momento

\- Ya nada, David - le miró con sinceridad - Sólo quiero dejes de ser un idiota y no dejes pasar tu oportunidad con ella - miró la hermosa figura de la reina que seguía tendida en la cama y no les prestaba atención

\- No creo que… - trató de justificar

\- Deja de engañarte - le puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo y le sonrió.

David asintió y al momento de hacerlo, una luz cegadora inundó la habitación.

James volteó al lugar de donde provenía y sabía que era su momento de trascender. Al dejar de lado su rabia por su hermano gemelo, no había motivo para seguir atrapado en el inframundo.

Miró a David por última vez y ninguno de los dos contuvo las ganas de abrazarse. Después, James caminó hacía el resplandor y desapareció junto con la luz, dejando la habitación en penumbra de nuevo.

El príncipe sintió una oleada de magia y se percató que estaba completamente vestido. Se giró y ahí estaba Regina mirándole con intensidad y algo más, para luego caminar hasta él

\- Vamos, David - le invitó y luego le rodeó para salir de la habitación sin ninguna intención de hablar con el príncipe lo que acababa de suceder.

Fue de inmediato tras ella y la alcanzó en el pasillo. La tomó de un brazo y la giró hacia él

\- Quiero ésto - se relamió los labios y sonrió con nerviosismo mientras ella le miraba expectante con esos bellos ojos color chocolate que le hacían suspirar involuntariamente - Quiero ésto que tenemos, Regina. No sé lo que sea, pero lo quiero contigo - y la jaló hacia él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos para besarla con todo eso que sentía.


End file.
